


Peter's Sugary Dadda

by alseesky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseesky/pseuds/alseesky
Summary: Peter wuvs Tony XD





	Peter's Sugary Dadda

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke bro

peter was sad so he went to his sugary daddas house, tony star. He walkes up ans said, "Will you pwease put in me daddy?" tony nodded excityedly and unottuoned his pants, sticking if up peter bum. "i love ur peen so much mr. stark" peter moaned as his penis party popped, "thanks" toe knee giggles, pulling out his wang. "wait what if you got me pregnat?!" peter yells, "oh, u are" tony replies. "i have a magic peen."


End file.
